Omega Rex
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Âgés de 16 ans, Stiles, Scott et Derek sont amis depuis toujours. Un après-midi, alors qu'ils sont censés faire leurs devoirs, ils se retrouvent à coucher ensemble. Cet événement intime va redéfinir qui ils sont et bouleverser jusqu'à leur devenir dans la société. [Lemon/Trouple: DESCILES/UA/Omegaverse]. [publication lente et capricieuse]
1. Copulation et union

**Copulation et union**

Cela faisait un temps indéterminé que ça durait, mais Stiles était insatiable. Il voulait que ça continue, il souhaitait que Scott et Derek restent avec lui pour toujours. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment tout ça avait débuté, il savait seulement qu'il se sentait plus heureux que jamais qu'ils soient là, avec lui, si tendres dans les gestes qu'ils lui destinaient, qu'ils se réservaient. Ils étaient devenus les plus beaux mâles du monde à ses yeux et il ne voulait qu'eux.

Il avait si chaud et la sueur embrumait sa peau laiteuse. La tête lui tournait et il se perdait dans les merveilleuses odeurs qui naissaient dans l'alchimie de son corps mêlé à ceux de Scott et Derek. Ses deux amis avaient répondu à ses besoins et désormais, ils étaient tous trois nus dans sa chambre, dans son lit, se caressant, se léchant, s'embrassant sans relâche.

Stiles adora contempler Derek voler les lèvres de Scott, titiller sa langue en le flattant sensuellement et se tourner ensuite vers lui avec ce regard fiévreux. Son cœur s'enflamma quand son ténébreux amant se pencha vers lui pour lui offrir le même traitement. Scott en profita pour goûter la sueur sur son torse et fit tout pour pouvoir accéder à son sexe tendu. Stiles gémit dans la bouche de Derek alors que Scott le suçait sans inhibition.

― Venez en moi, tous les deux.

Les mots de Stiles étaient capricieux, vaporeux et paraissaient guidés par une urgence à laquelle ses comparses souhaitèrent immédiatement répondre. Derek s'allongea sur le dos et Stiles monta à califourchon sur lui tandis que Scott léchait la ligne entre ses omoplates avec une avidité renouvelée.

― T'es sûr ? demanda Derek.

Ses yeux clairs se voilèrent de sollicitude et Stiles lui sourit tendrement tout en acquiesçant. Il cajola le visage de Derek avec une douceur presque maternelle. Pendant ce temps, Scott dorlotait les fesses rebondies de son ami et introduisit trois doigts dans son intimité.

― Il tout humide Derek, c'est chaud et détendu… il… il nous veut. Je te jure qu'on ne lui fera pas mal, hein, Stiles ? Prend le Drek, tu verras il est prêt.

― Oui, souffla Stiles, rêveur et égaré dans l'intensité des besoins qui bouleversaient son être.

Quand Derek le saisit à la taille pour le soulever de ses bras puissants et l'empaler ensuite sur son sexe épais, Stiles eut la sensation de flotter, d'être sur un petit nuage de paradis. La force de son ténébreux comparse lui avait toujours plu, mais la vivre dans son propre corps le rendit passif et désireux à outrance. Il gémit d'éprouver l'imposante grosseur de Derek qui écartait ses chairs pour y faire sa place. Cette sensation était autant étrange que plaisante et Stiles souhaitait qu'il s'enlise en lui plus profondément encore.

Tout le sexe de Derek fut bientôt entièrement piégé en son sein, mais il ne fit plus aucun mouvement et Stiles eut soudainement envie de pleurer de frustration. Il fallait qu'on le prenne vivement et il en chigna sans retenue. Scott qui avait prudemment assisté les gestes de Derek était toujours dans le dos de Stiles et il se cola affectueusement contre lui pour mordiller ensuite le lobe de son oreille. Sa queue charnue et tendue s'écrasait sur la raie de son passif amant.

― Chut, Stiles, ça arrive. Tu veux toujours que je vienne en même temps ?

La voix de son ami était tellement chaleureuse et rassurante que Stiles se retrouva à hocher sensiblement de la tête. Il vibra littéralement et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans le plaisir alors qu'il se cambrait sur la hampe de Derek. Celui-ci s'excitait silencieusement de ce qu'il se passait et de ce qui allait bientôt advenir.

― Oui Scott, viens. S'il te plait, viens aussi. J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi… je… toi et Derek, oui, c'est vous… j'ai envie de…

― Bébé, calme-toi, j'arrive.

Scott laissa ses lèvres trainer sur le cou d'un Stiles frémissant avant de l'obliger à se pencher doucement sur le corps de Derek qui patientait avec prévenance. Scott prit position derrière lui et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour parvenir à entrer son sexe dans l'intimité de son ami qui commença à respirer plus fort et à gémir d'avidité. La présence de Derek rendait son antre si étroit que Scott dut prendre son temps pour le pénétrer à son tour. Ils grognèrent à l'unisson et Stiles parut perdre la tête.

Derek lui saisit le visage avant de baiser sa bouche comme s'il s'abreuvait à la source d'une eau bienfaitrice, d'une oasis oubliée en plein désert. Et le rodéo sublime débuta. Il leur fallut un temps pour comprendre instinctivement les rythmes de chacun, mais ils restèrent sensiblement connectés jusqu'au moment où tout commença à prendre des allures d'évidence. Derek profitait des poussées de Scott et Stiles vibrait divinement autour d'eux.

Comme il était chaud, comme son humidité était affriolante. Il n'y avait aucune résistance. Le corps et l'esprit de Stiles n'étaient qu'acceptation, don généreux de lui-même, besoin d'être conquis, investis, offert à la virilité d'hommes tendres et puissants. Il gémissait sans fin et encourageait ses deux mâles à le prendre, à découvrir en ses tréfonds, l'ardeur de leurs envies. Les ressentir hocher en lui en même temps lui donnait la sensation d'être perdu dans un plaisir furieux, constant, profond, complètement délirant.

Leurs peaux suantes glissaient les unes contre les autres. Leurs odeurs suintantes se mêlaient pour devenir l'entêtante expression de leurs pulsions de vie, leurs désirs de fusion, cette fièvre qui annihilait toute raison. Les doigts de Derek et de Scott étaient entrelacés sur les hanches de Stiles qu'ils se partageaient avec un besoin d'équité, comblant l'instant d'une sensation d'absolu. Leurs voix se répondaient dans un concert d'onomatopées primales et envoûtantes. Ils se caressaient voluptueusement et sans cesse, se mélangeaient pour atteindre les sommets de leurs désirs.

― Scotty, plus fort, oui… Oh Drek, gémit licencieusement Stiles qui bavait de besoin et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

― Scott, je n'vais bientôt plus pouvoir me retenir, gronda Derek qui suait abondamment alors que leurs mouvements gagnaient en intensité.

― Moi aussi, souffla l'autre, également luisant de la tête aux pieds.

― Alors venez en moi, j'en ai besoin… oui ! cria Stiles entre eux, une main autour de la nuque de Scott et l'autre sur le torse bombé et pubescent de Derek.

Celui-ci commença à le masturber violemment et Stiles se laissa porter par la plénitude, ensorcelé par la multitude de stimuli qui l'envahissaient. Il n'en pouvait plus et en même temps, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer son brasier intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il était épuisé ou s'il désirait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Scott et Derek continuaient d'investir son être de plus en plus fort, avides de le combler, et il le voulait tellement que Stiles en pleurnichait capricieusement.

Et puis, leurs êtres finirent par se synchroniser dans une telle perfection que l'orgasme les foudroya tous trois simultanément. Stiles vibra de part en part, s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de Derek et Scott qui pâmaient, s'accrochaient à son être comme s'il était une bouée qui les empêchait de se noyer. Ils se rependaient au plus profond de lui, sans fin, et se verrouillaient dans son intimité comme s'ils voulaient ne plus jamais en sortir. Stiles perdait l'esprit et gémissait toute la félicité qu'il éprouvait.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent, mais ni Scott ni Derek ne bougeaient. Ils gardaient seulement Stiles prisonnier entre leurs deux corps et le caressaient alors qu'il se tortillait doucement sur leurs grosseurs, toujours piégées en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il avait juste la sensation que ses amis prenaient de plus en plus de place dans ses tréfonds et le plaisir qui en résulta l'amenait au bord de la folie. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait pas de cet orgasme qui n'en finissait pas de le secouer.

― Derek, je… je n'comprends pas ce qui se passe, je… je n'peux plus sortir de Stiles, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que je continue d'éjaculer, lâcha Scott qui paraissait autant fiévreux que paniqué.

― Je crois que nous sommes en train de le nouer, répondit Derek d'une voix rauque. Je ressens la même chose que toi et, je… je vous perçois tous les deux… c'est comme des liens dorés qui s'enroulent autour de mon cœur…

― Continuez, gémit Stiles qui semblait ivre et incohérent.

Les deux mâles qui étaient en lui ne pouvaient plus bouger tant ce qui se passait les surprenait. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils avaient noué Stiles, simultanément. Ça paraissait tellement improbable et pourtant, ils sentaient à présent leurs sexes devenir des nœuds dans l'intimité de leur ami. D'ailleurs, l'odeur de Stiles se transmuait pour attester de ce qu'il se passait. Désormais, il leur appartenait à tous les deux.

― Il faut… il faut que… que vous me mordiez, susurra pitoyablement Stiles qui ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il disait ou faisait.

Il ne se souviendrait peut-être même pas de ce moment tant il paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant, Derek et Scott savaient instinctivement que c'était le seul moyen de délivrer Stiles de leurs sexes qui l'entravaient de plus en plus. Et cela signifierait aussi qu'ils seraient biologiquement reliés, ce serait là la marque ultime de leur accouplement. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils laissés envahir par cette fièvre qui les avait inconsciemment amenés à cet instant crucial et décisif pour leur avenir ?

Les phéromones de Stiles les appelaient et hagard, Derek se releva légèrement alors que Scott plaquait déjà sa bouche sur l'un des trapèzes de son amant. Derek fit de même de son côté et les gémissements de Stiles finirent par les convaincre qu'il fallait le délivrer. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, son contentement se transformerait peu à peu en insupportable douleur. Il n'y avait plus d'autre option à leur disposition et les deux mâles mordirent à l'unisson leur compagnon.

Stiles cria l'extase qui fondit sur lui. Il parut se démettre dans les vagues de plaisir qui s'abattirent sur son être pour l'amener à frémir, inlassablement. Scott et Derek goûtèrent son sang, en burent avidement les coulées. Et le lien s'acheva, les laissant pantois de béatitudes. C'était au-delà de l'imaginable, pareil à une infinie jubilation qui faisait briller leurs cœurs pour leur donner la sensation que leur fusion était le centre de l'univers.

Ils restèrent imbriqués plusieurs longues minutes avant que les positions qu'ils maintenaient ne finissent par devenir insoutenables. Les sexes mous de Derek et Scott sortirent du fondement suintant de Stiles qui en profita pour venir se blottir contrer le torse de Derek, tout en entrainant Scott à rester dans son dos, à s'accrocher à ses hanches. Allongés les uns contre les autres, ils s'apaisèrent de leur proximité et se laissèrent bercer par leurs respirations, avant d'être emportés par le sommeil et s'endormirent ensemble.

Ce fut l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de Stiles qui les réveilla brusquement et les fit sursauter tout trois. Ils se retrouvèrent à écarquiller les yeux devant Noah Stilinski, encore vêtu de son uniforme. L'adulte ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à découvrir ce tableau dans le lieu privé de son fils. Le choc se répandit sur son faciès et ses gris iris se fixèrent sur son garçon alors qu'il humait presque malgré lui les odeurs qui régnaient là. Lorsqu'il comprit tout ce que ses sens lui indiquaient, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'une austérité guidée par une irrépressible contrariété. Furieux de sa découverte, il déglutit de malaise et claqua violemment la porte avant de descendre en trombe dans le salon.

* * *

À suivre


	2. Flagrant Délit et justification

_**Merci à tous pour l'intérêt que vous avez porté au premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que le suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **DbZ0**_

 _PS : RAR des guests en bas  
_

* * *

 **Flagrant délit et justifications**

Les garçons se levèrent précipitamment et se regardèrent comme des ronds de frites avant que le fils du shérif, paniqué par ce qui venait de se passer, ne décide de se rhabiller. Les deux autres l'imitèrent et Stiles vint vers eux pour caresser leurs visages apeurés. Il leur demanda de rester ici, leur dit qu'il allait tout expliquer à son père et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en faire, il les protégerait. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire de tendresse et Scott précisa pour eux qu'ils attendraient et assumeraient tout ce qui allait découler de ce qui s'était passé ici aujourd'hui.

Tout trois s'enlacèrent et dans un réflexe possessif, Derek vola les lèvres de Stiles pour lui offrir un chaste baiser. Quand il eut finit, Scott fit de même et les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent d'espoir. Ses amis allaient devenir bien plus que ça et même si son père était rentré dans sa chambre, même s'il les avait découvert dans cette position malséante, même si tout cela lui faisait honte et l'humiliait, il ne parvenait pas à regretter. De leurs côtés, il semblait que c'était la même chose pour Scott et Derek et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Après cette courte séance de papouilles réconfortantes, Stiles se décida à quitter sa chambre et l'appréhension commença à le gagner. Il entendit son père qui raccrochait le téléphone en bas et il descendit sans précipitation les escaliers menant au ré de chaussé. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il constata que son père occupait le fauteuil de Claudia. Il ne s'installait dedans que lorsqu'il était perdu et bouleversé. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et plus que mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge.

― Papa, je… nous n'avons pas fait exprès, je…

Il s'interrompit quand Noah releva la tête pour lui destiner ce regard vitreux qui exprimait tant de désœuvrement. Il n'y avait pas de colère ou d'agressivité dans l'allure de son père, pourtant Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ses réactions. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu, même après la mort de sa mère.

― Je crois avoir compris, même si tout ça me parait tellement improbable, soupira le père. Tu es un oméga c'est ça ? Et ça s'est révélé à toi aujourd'hui, devant eux ?

Son ton n'était ni accusateur, ni jugeur. En fait la question de Noah était sans conteste rhétorique. Bien évidemment qu'il avait assemblé toutes les pièces d'un puzzle si simple à comprendre. Stiles se tortilla de gêne. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors que la tête lui tournait. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au canapé et s'assit dedans. Il était étrange qu'il cherche à prendre le moins de place possible alors qu'il en était le seul occupant.

― Oui. J'ai déclenché mes chaleurs cet après-midi, quand nous faisions nos devoirs. On n'a pas fait exprès, je… c'était tellement subit, on était complètement paumé. Derek et Scott, ils… ils m'ont aidé.

Stiles tremblait presque sur place alors qu'il racontait succinctement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées et le dépit de son père ne l'aida pas à retrouver tout son habituel aplomb. Il se tritura les doigts tandis que l'homme devant lui visait le vide. Stiles se paralysa de surprise quand Noah se retourna vivement vers lui pour l'observer avec une intensité nouvelle.

― Ils t'ont violé ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de rage dans ses iris naturellement sévères

― Non ! s'exclama instantanément Stiles, qui se mit debout sous l'impulsion d'un réflexe autant incompréhensible pour lui que pour son interlocuteur. Comment tu peux croire ça ? Ce sont Scott et Derek, ils sont mes amis depuis la maternelle, ils… ils m'aiment.

Un peu paumé, il se rassit et son père l'examina drôlement, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il lui mentait. Il déglutit et se força à fixer son père, à ne pas détourner le regard.

― Ils ne pouvaient pas résister à ce qui m'est arrivé, même s'ils ont essayé. Je te jure qu'ils ont essayés de se retenir de venir vers moi. Mais j'ai commencé à les vouloir, je… je les ai appelé, je leur ai demandé de s'occuper de moi. J'étais perdu, j'avais besoin d'eux, j'avais besoin qu'on m'aide. Ils m'ont apaisé et… et ça s'est bien passé.

Stiles bafouilla tout en rougissant. Expliquer ça à son père le rendait fébrile d'embarras et heureusement qu'il savait que l'homme qui l'avait élevé était plus compréhensif que ne le laissait sous-entendre son attitude, sinon il en aurait très certainement pissé dans le froc. Noah secoua la tête négativement et son visage exprima un scepticisme nouveau.

― Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont des alphas, alors pourquoi ont-ils réagi à tes chaleurs et comment se fait-il qu'il y a des morsures prêt de tes deux épaules ? Je l'ai ai vues tout à l'heure, pourquoi t'ont-ils marqué ?

L'adolescent s'empourpra une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête pudiquement. Si son père était resté peu de temps dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à sa chambre, il avait saisi beaucoup de détails du tableau qui s'était offert à lui. Cela n'étonna pas le jeune. Son unique parent était un enquêteur naturel, il saisissait beaucoup de non-dits par l'entremise de l'observation pénétrante des faits. Stiles releva la tête et une réserve nouvelle prit possession de lui.

― Je n'en sais rien papa, je n'comprends rien de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste que Scott et Derek ont tous les deux été capables de me… de me nouer, dit Stiles alors que Noah écarquilla les yeux dans la stupeur que lui inspira manifestement cette affirmation.

― Non. C'est insensé, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Un bêta et un gamma ne peuvent pas nouer un oméga. Seul un alpha le peut, on apprend ça en sixième, rétorqua Noah Stilinski qui se releva pour faire quelques pas dans le salon.

Tout ça le perturbait visiblement et si Stiles avait envie de le rassurer, il en était tout bonnement incapable puisque lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi tout ça était arrivé. Sa jambe gauche commença à s'agiter frénétiquement et il se mordilla la lippe avant de reprendre la parole.

― Je te dis qu'ils l'ont fait. Papa, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait, supplia Stiles qui n'osait plus étudier les réactions de l'homme qui tournait en rond devant lui. Ne leur en veut pas, on n'pouvait pas faire autrement, renchérit-il, une pointe de désœuvrement dans sa voix rendus fragile de crainte.

― Toute cette dépravation, sous mon propre toit, pendant que je travaillais à maintenir l'ordre et la loi à l'extérieur…

― Ils m'aiment, je le sens qu'ils m'aiment. Ce n'était pas de la dépravation, ils ont pris soin de moi, Papa. Ne leur en veut pas s'il te plait, implora Stiles qui ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis fautif. Je suis un oméga et j'ai eu une crise de chaleur. Personne ne s'en doutait et mes amis sont maintenant pris au piège, à cause de moi, dit-il d'une voix vibrante de culpabilité.

Stiles commença alors à sangloter et Noah se figea d'appréhension. Il ravala sa salive et revint s'assoir dans le fauteuil que sa défunte femme avant tant apprécié. Il se désempara devant la détresse de son enfant et ne sut plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Bien sûr que Stiles était complètement paumé, ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui dépassait l'entendement. Le jeune continua de pleurer et son père se mit à parler comme si cela allait dissiper cette atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le salon de la maison Stilinsky.

― Les médecins scolaires n'ont jamais rien détectés. Ils ont dit que tu étais un humain lambda, comme ta mère, de ceux qui n'ont même plus une trace de gènes lycanthrope dans leurs patrimoines. C'est ce que tes tests révélaient quand tu étais bébé et cela a été confirmé quand tu es rentré au collège. Comment ont-ils pu passer à côté du fait que tu étais un oméga ? Ils disent pourtant que leurs contrôles sont fiables à cent pour cent. C'est ridicule. Tu as seize ans, logiquement, tu aurais dû avoir tes premières chaleurs il y a au moins trois ans. C'est absurde, rien ne colle avec ce qu'on nous enseigne sur les omégas, rien, discourut Noah qui essayait de trouver quelque chose de rationnel dans cette révélation incongrue.

L'énoncé des faits en leur connaissance eut tout de même l'avantage de calmer Stiles. Il contempla son papa qui tentait de résoudre l'énigme qu'il était devenu pour lui et il s'en voulut d'instiller tant de confusion dans l'esprit de l'homme qui avait pris soin de l'élever, de lui enseigner la vie. Noah arrêta son regard sur son fils et la lueur d'incrédulité dans ses prunelles se mua en résignation.

― Pourtant, ton odeur et la leur, quand je les ai senties, j'ai su…

― Tu m'en veux ? l'interrompit Stiles dont l'attitude était à une soumission qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

― Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Bien sûr que non, fils, répondit immédiatement Noah qui prit sa tête entre ses mains et fit preuve de son atterrement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es un oméga, et ce n'est pas celle de Derek Hale ou de Scott Mc Call s'ils ont répondu à tes phéromones. Tu as raison, même si c'est difficile à accepter.

L'adulte redirigea son attention sur son gamin et toutes ses mimiques exprimèrent une affection débordante.

― J'ai peur Stiles, pour ton avenir, souffla l'homme, affaiblit d'incertitudes. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te protéger maintenant et ça me terrifie, dit-il avant de déglutir. Je ne t'ai pas appris à te défendre ou te méfier des alphas autour de toi. Tu n'étais pas censé devenir leur proie, ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix se fit subitement agressive.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour regarder évasivement vers la fenêtre. Toujours vêtu de son uniforme de shérif, cela lui conférait une assurance qu'il n'éprouvait pourtant pas du tout à cet instant. Stiles se contenta de contempler cet homme qu'il avait admiré toute sa vie et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau alors que tant d'inquiétudes émanaient de lui.

― J'ai contacté la mère de Derek, elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Mélissa est encore à l'hôpital, mais elle viendra dès qu'elle le pourra, annonça l'adulte qui redirigea toute son attention sur son fils.

Stiles se retrouva à acquiescer mécaniquement, sans savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, parce qu'il paniqua littéralement lorsqu'il saisit le sens de cette information. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il ne parvint plus à parler, craignant seulement l'évolution des circonstances. Il avait contribué à mettre un beau merdier et désormais, Scott et Derek allaient avoir des ennuis à cause de sa nature d'oméga nouvellement révélée. Il s'en voulait tellement et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à regretter que ses amis aient été là pour le préserver de longues et douloureuses chaleurs.

― Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui vient de se produire ici et de ce que ça signifie pour la suite, même si c'est vraiment embarrassant, renchérit Noah qui tentait de rester maître de la situation. Je vais devoir implémenter ton nom au registre des omégas du comté et… je n'ai pas envie de penser à tous ces droits que tu vas perdre parce que tu as eu la malchance de naître avec cette hérédité-là, se plaignit le shérif qui sembla soudainement dépassé. Comment je peux te protéger de nos lois alors que je suis censé les faire appliquer ? Je t'ai toujours voulu libre mon fils et tu ne pourras plus l'être désormais, cracha-t-il alors que Stiles écarquillait les yeux.

Tous les changements qui se profilaient pour l'ado le fustigèrent sur place. Il n'avait pas entrevue la moitié des problèmes dont son père était en train d'évoquer les répercutions. Non, à son niveau, il n'avait vu que le contentement que lui avaient offert ses amis, le fait qu'ils catalysent généreusement les pulsions que son corps lui avait imposé. Quand il se rendit compte de l'ampleur réelle que revêtait son éveil d'oméga, la panique s'infiltra en lui comme un poison vicieux et brulant.

― Papa… dit-il alors qu'il perdait son sang-froid et tremblait de la tête au pied.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement et son cœur martelait à vive allure, suivant le rythme d'une chamade affolée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes tant il était submergé par une tyrannique montée de lucidité.

Noah comprit que son fils cédait à la peur et s'embourbait dans les prémices d'une crise d'angoisse. Il s'accroupit devant lui pour lui caresser le visage avec une infinie douceur.

― Viens-là Stiles, dit-il en forçant son garçon à se blottir dans ses bras puissants.

Il le sera tout fort contre lui et le jeune se mit à pleurer dans son cou. L'homme l'enlaça tendrement et baisa ses joues, son front. Il lui prodigua de l'affection comme si Stiles était redevenu un marmot qui prenait conscience de la vie et des dangers de l'existence. C'était peut-être un peu le cas d'ailleurs. Stiles se gava de l'odeur musquée et chaude de son papa. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et cela fonctionnait.

― Personne ne savait papa, personne. Nous n'avons pas compris tout ça, sanglota de nouveau le jeune oméga.

Noah continua de l'enlacer et il le souleva pour se remettre debout. Stiles ne voulait plus le lâcher et se pelotonna contre son torse. Le shérif ne retint pas son sourire, autant attendrit qu'anxieux, alors qu'il baisait de nouveau le front de son fils.

― Tes amis ne se sont pas sauvés et sont toujours en haut ? demanda-t-il, forçant Stiles à revenir à la réalité.

― Oui, répondit laconiquement le jeune qui parvint à se calmer.

― Va prendre une douche et dis leur d'en faire de même, préconisa le père, d'un ton doux et compréhensif. Préviens-les qu'on va avoir une grande discussion. Il faut clarifier tout ça et voir comment on va s'organiser pour faire face, ensemble.

Stiles hocha de la tête et revint se lover une dernière fois dans les bras de son père.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 ** _RAR des guests :_ **

_**GetOutScott** : Je ne comprends pas cette critique négative que tu me destines sans recule. Tu ne lis que le synopsis de cette histoire et cela te permet d'estimer que la qualité du récit est inférieure à ce que tu as déjà lu de moi ? Etrange manière de voir les choses. De plus, je n'ai jamais prétendu me restreindre à écrire uniquement du Sterek. J'avais envie de raconter une histoire entre trois garçons et je ne vais certainement pas censurer mon imaginaire pour continuer de te plaire. _

_Je voulais relater quelque chose qui change de l'ordinaire et des codes binaires de la romance. Que cela ne te plaise pas, c'est ton droit. Que tu n'aies pas envie d'aller plus loin que le résumé parce que le sujet te révulse, c'est ton problème. Mais je ne vais sûrement pas m'excuser de te décevoir, quand tu choisis de me juger plutôt que de garder un esprit ouvert, vierge de prise de position moralisatrice._

 _Les trouples existent dans la vraie vie et ces gens ont autant le droit que toi ou moi d'avoir des fictions pour porter et exprimer l'idéal amoureux qui les anime. Sur ce, je te souhaite tout de même une bonne continuation._

 _ **Elendil** : Merci pour ton appréciation. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura satisfait. Dans tous les cas, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. _

_**Clmence** : Oh tes mots me touchent vraiment. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre continuera de te laisser penser que cette histoire a du potentiel. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions. Bien à toi._


	3. Révélation et confirmation

**Révélation et confirmation**

Quand Stiles revint dans sa chambre, il découvrit ses amis, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur son lit. Ils paraissaient soucieux et leurs chuchotis cessèrent dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Remarquer les stigmates des larmes sur le visage de leur amant n'arrangea pas les choses. Lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles était bouleversé, Scott se leva immédiatement et vint l'entourer de ses bras réconfortants. Derek ne tarda pas à faire de même et leur étreinte sembla réduire le stress qui les avait assaillis depuis que le shérif les avait découverts nus et enlacés.

Anxieux, Stiles leur rapporta ce qu'il s'était dit entre lui et son paternel. Aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé les conséquences de leur imprévisible coucherie et ses comparses s'angoissèrent immédiatement. Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux, un instant indécis où ils se séparèrent pour tourner en rond dans la chambre et imaginer le pire à voix haute. Ils s'émulaient à envisager les scénarii les plus sombres qui soient et l'inquiétude qui en résultait ne faisait qu'amplifier le malaise qu'ils éprouvaient.

Ce fut Derek qui mit un terme aux vicissitudes qui guidaient leur appréhension collective. Il arrêta subitement tout mouvement et fustigea ses partenaires du regard, leur réservant un inébranlable sérieux. Quand ils furent calmés et prêts à l'écouter, il exprima son intime conviction avec un aplomb réconfortant. Selon lui, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de faire des plans sur la comète. Peu importait ce qui allait se passer s'ils restaient tous les trois. Ensemble, ils avaient toujours été plus forts et leur trio d'inséparable leur avait toujours permis de faire face aux épreuves de la vie. De son point de vue, cela serait d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'ils étaient liés.

Scott lui destina un sourire admiratif et acquiesça aux propos de son ami d'enfance. Il finit par dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, que Derek avait raison. Lui aussi savait que ce qui s'était passé ici voulait dire plus que ce qu'ils étaient capables de comprendre pour l'instant. Il réitéra qu'il assumerait tout ce qui allait changer pour Stiles. Il précisa ensuite qu'ils n'avaient pas à nourrir de hontes ou quoi que ce soit s'approchant de cet exécrable sentiment. Enfin, il conclut qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir peur de leurs parents, que ceux-ci les aimaient et voudraient le meilleur pour eux, malgré tout l'embarras contenu dans cette histoire d'accouplement précoce.

En entendant ses amis parler ainsi, le cœur de Stiles fit de merveilleux bonds dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu raison de dire à son père que Scott et Derek l'aimaient, oui, il en était désormais certain. Les yeux embués d'espoirs, il leur confia ses sentiments et leur exprima qu'il leur faisait plus confiance qu'à quiconque peuplant cette planète. Il leur dit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que les choses se passent autrement et qu'il était sincèrement heureux d'être devenu leur oméga, même si cela signifiait qu'il perdrait tous ses droits de futur citoyen de l'Empire des loups.

Ses deux amants vinrent le rejoindre et ils se cajolèrent de nouveau, mus par la nécessité de soulager les charges émotionnelles qui pesaient sur eux. Stiles leur fit savoir que son père souhaitait qu'ils prennent une douche, certainement pour atténuer les odeurs de leur accouplement. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent parce que la mère de Derek n'allait pas tarder à débarquer. D'une certaine manière, Stiles était impatient de régler cette histoire, pour pouvoir exclusivement se consacrer à ses mâles. L'embarras d'une révélation familiale derrière eux, ils auraient tout le loisir d'explorer leur nouvelle relation.

Les trois adolescents se douchèrent les uns derrière les autres, estimant que s'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois nus dans la même pièce, cela raviverait leurs désirs de façon inopportune. Alors que Scott était le dernier à se laver, Derek et Stiles se crispèrent quand la sonnette retentit au domicile des Stilinski. Thalia Hale était arrivée et elle n'était manifestement pas seule. Le shérif accueillit ses invités et les deux jeunes l'entendirent parler, comme s'il faisait un rapport des faits dont il avait connaissance. Une montée de stresse investit Stiles et son amant prit son visage en coupe pour le forcer à les regarder. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais le jeune oméga se domina pourtant instantanément.

Lorsque Scott revint de la salle de bain, un sourire craquant se dessina sur son beau visage à la mâchoire légèrement de travers. Il n'avait visiblement aucune crainte par rapport à l'entrevue qui se préparait et son assurance se fit contagieuse. Ses amis se levèrent et ils sortirent silencieusement de la chambre de Stiles, s'encourageant avec des regards francs pour rejoindre les adultes qui les attendaient en bas. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils constatèrent qu'un homme noir accompagnait la mère de Derek et le silence se fit alors qu'une minutieuse scrutation s'initiait entre le trio est les grandes personnes présentes ici.

― Maman, salua laconiquement Derek alors qu'il se plaçait instinctivement devant Stiles, comme pour le protéger d'éventuels jugements.

― Derek, répondit Thalia sur le même ton, ses yeux noirs exprimant une sévérité étrange.

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers le canapé pour s'y installer. Derek et Scott veillèrent à se placer de part et d'autre de Stiles et les adultes semblèrent réagir à ce détail. Le shérif Stilinski proposa des rafraichissements, mais personne ne souhaitait manifestement boire. Thalia se rapprocha des jeunes et commença à parler.

― À la lumière de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, j'ai demandé à l'émissaire Deaton de venir avec moi, il va vous tester, dit-elle avec toute la rigueur professionnelle qui la caractérisait.

En effet Thalia Hale était procureur de l'empire et cela se traduisait par une autorité naturelle ainsi qu'un sens de la dialectique aiguisé. La femme se retourna vers le shérif de leur comté, cet homme qui était parvenu à gagner son respect une dizaine d'années auparavant.

― Tu n'as rien à craindre Noah, mon ami druide fait officiellement partie de la LDO*, lui dit-elle alors que son comparse acquiesçait sourdement.

L'homme à la peau d'ébène se rapprocha des jeunes. Son visage rond et charnu avait quelque chose de rassurant et il sourit alors qu'il tendait une plaquette de pilules à Derek.

― Toi, Scott et Stiles allez tous trois avaler un de ces comprimés, dit-il d'une voix paisible et avenante. L'agent biochimique qu'il contient va forcer la révélation de vos statuts biologiques. C'est sans douleur et presque instantané, expliqua-t-il tandis que le fils de Thalia distribuait les dragées à ses compagnons. Vous en avez déjà pris quand vous êtes entrés au collège, vous vous en souvenez ?

La question força les jeunes à le regarder et ils hochèrent timidement de la tête dans un même mouvement. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et chacun avala la pastille censée forcer la révélation de leurs statuts biologique. Ce furent les yeux de Stiles qui s'illuminèrent les premiers, ses iris devenant d'un vert phosphorescent caractéristique des omégas. Noah détourna le regard et Thalia passa une main rassurante dans son dos. Assis sur la table basse face aux adolescents, le docteur observa intensément la scène. La concentration et le sérieux dont il fit preuve contrastaient étrangement avec la bonhomie de ses traits.

Les iris de Scott se tintèrent graduellement, jusqu'à arborer ce rouge luminescent qui faisait la fierté des alphas. La perplexité investit immédiatement l'attitude des trois adultes debout devant le sofa. Leur attention se dirigea ensuite vers Derek et le constat fut le même, l'adolescent n'était plus un bêta et arborait désormais la couleur royale des puissants. Devant l'incrédulité des adultes, les jeunes se regardèrent et la surprise finit de les investir également.

Dans un drôle de réflexe, Stiles prit les mains de ses compagnons et les serra du plus fort qui le put, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de totalement paniquer. Tout se confirmait. Scott et Derek se laissèrent faire et leur instinct leur cria de protéger leur compagnon. Ils se resserrèrent autour de Stiles et finirent par enlacer ses épaules.

― C'est impossible, on ne change pas de statut biologique de jour au lendemain, intervint Thalia, qui s'était rarement sentie prise au dépourvue au point ou cela affecte sa stature. Derek a été diagnostiqué bêta, comme moi, il ne peut pas être devenu alpha, c'est tout bonnement abracadabrantesque, dit-elle, s'avançant vers le druide dans le but de lui extirper des réponses.

― Scott non plus ne devrait pas être un alpha, il est enregistré en tant que gamma, et mon fils en tant que lambda. Dites-nous ce qu'il en est, monsieur Deaton, commanda Noah qui exprimait la même exigence d'explications que sa comparse.

Ils voulaient des éclaircissements, pourtant, l'émissaire estima qu'ils attendraient et leva une main vers eux pour les maintenir en retrait. Il avait deux trois questions à poser aux adolescents qui faisaient corps dans le canapé. Il n'accorda pas son attention à l'homme et à la femme et garda son regard rivé sur les ados. La suspicion qui semblait redessiner les mimiques du druide n'avait plus rien de rassurant et Derek dut retenir un grognement. Quand le médecin spécialisé sentit qu'il réveillait malgré lui l'instinct protecteur du tout nouveau dominant, il se radoucit immédiatement.

― Le shérif dit que vous avez tous les deux marqué son fils, dit-il en s'adressant particulièrement à Derek et à Scott. Est-ce que l'un de vous l'a noué ? les interrogea-t-il.

― Oui, répondirent les deux alphas, dans un chorus parfait qui fit immédiatement vibrer Stiles, blotti entre eux.

Cette synchronisation des alphas fut comme un signal pour le jeune oméga qui ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres en soupirant. Une odeur de pur désir émana inopinément de lui tandis qu'il commença à se tortiller sensuellement. Le shérif et Thalia reculèrent d'instinct et le docteur ferma les yeux pour encaisser cette troublante vague de phéromones qu'avait inconsciemment diffusées Stiles. Ses chaleurs n'étaient pas terminées et il appelait ses mâles. L'homme noir secoua légèrement la tête et demanda des précisions à Derek et Scott qui paraissaient vouloir disparaître, cacher leur subit inconfort physique.

― Lequel d'entre vous ? insista l'émissaire.

― Les deux. Ils m'ont noué tous les deux, en même temps, intervint fiévreusement Stiles.

Son comportement se fit presque provocateur alors que ses yeux vitreux brillèrent plus intensément. Sa peau commença à luire d'une fine couche de sueur. Ses lèvres vibrèrent et ses paupières papillotèrent pour lui conférer cette douceur quasi féminine. Il devint brusquement irrésistible et toute son attitude sombra dans une sorte d'indécente volupté. Il émanait de lui un pouvoir d'attraction qui poussa ses compagnons à se lever pour le dissimuler derrière eux. Derek fit sérieusement face aux adultes, poings serrés, pendant que Scott se pencha vers Stiles pour gronder tendrement à son oreille, afin de contenir les vagues de sa concupiscente excitation.

L'instinct des alphas était bel et bien éveillé et les adultes déglutirent. Thalia et Noah ne purent camoufler leur appréhension tandis qu'Allan Deaton observait le comportement des jeunes. Il était manifestement familier de ce type de situation et paraissait satisfait de ce que Scott était en train d'accomplir avec Stiles. L'aura de Derek était quant à elle menaçante et redoutable au possible. Ses yeux rubescents semblèrent capter toute la lumière des lieux et l'attention de tous se riva immédiatement sur le danger qu'il représentât désormais. Thalia avait peine à reconnaître son fils tant il paraissait puissant. Les trois adultes se retrouvèrent à baisser l'échine, signe d'une soumission instinctive à laquelle ils étaient contraints s'ils ne souhaitaient pas déclencher la fureur d'un dominant en perte de contrôle.

― Alpha Derek, personne ici ne veut revendiquer l'oméga qui t'appartient, intervint précautionneusement l'émissaire Deaton.

― Ce n'est pas un vulgaire bout de viande sans nom. Il s'appelle Stiles, gronda agressivement le musculeux adolescent, qui conservait malgré tout une posture tendue dans l'offensive.

― Stiles ne risque rien, aucun de nous ne le convoite. Il y a seulement vos parents et moi ici, personne ne répondra à son besoin mis à part toi et ton alter ego. L'alpha Scott parvient à atténuer son émoi. Constate-le par toi-même, utilise tes sens. Odore, regarde ton compagnon qui revient peu à peu à lui, discourut le druide tout en faisant preuve d'un admirable sang-froid.

Derek huma ses environs sans se retourner et se retrouva subitement troublé, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la direction de ses propres réactions. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur humaine et il rougit de malaise alors que le deuxième alpha de leur trio revenait vers lui. Son ami lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui offrit un sourire de soutien. De son côté, Stiles paraissait complètement déboussolé et s'accrochait au bras de Scott comme si c'était seulement grâce à sa présence qu'il tenait debout. Son minois était éclaboussé de honte et il ne savait pas où regarder.

Thalia et Noah expirèrent simultanément leur soulagement et se redressèrent lentement. Ils paraissaient légèrement sonnés par la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur leur conciliabule improvisé. Le shérif ne remercierait jamais assez son amie procureur d'avoir eu la jugeote de venir accompagnée d'un émissaire. Les alphas pubères étaient généralement très susceptibles et naturellement pugnaces. Il semblait d'ailleurs que Derek soit prédisposé à faire appel à son hérédité de lycanthrope et Noah avait craint un instant qu'il appartienne à la caste des alphas loups, les plus rares, les plus imposants et les plus dangereux d'entre tous.

Plus que troublés, les jeunes se réinstallèrent dans le sofa et Stiles vint se blottir dans les bras d'un Derek ébranlé par la découverte de ses instincts. Protecteur, le fils de Thalia accueillit son promis tout contre lui en soupirant d'aise et Scott caressa son dos affectueusement. Il eut un doux grondement pour Stiles qui parut se détendre totalement. Il redirigea ensuite son attention sur son alter ego et décida qu'il fallait qu'il le rassure aussi. Il se pencha vers lui pour poser un bécot sur ses lèvres, comme s'il n'y avait pas de publique à leurs démonstrations d'attachement.

― Est-ce que vous êtes enfin disposés à nous dire ce qui se passe et pourquoi nos gamins ont tous trois un statut biologique différent de ce que leurs tests antérieurs affirmaient, intervint Noah qui s'adressait sévèrement à l'émissaire.

L'homme au teint d'ébène parut sortir de ses réflexions et se retourna pour regarder le père et la mère qui patientaient, chamboulés par le troublant spectacle que leur offraient leurs adolescents. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux avant de hocher positivement du chef.

― Oui, je vais vous dire ce que je sais et ce que j'ai compris. Mais avant, je vais devoir administrer une dose d'omégacystéol** à Stiles, pour retarder ses chaleurs et empêcher un nouvel épisode tel que celui que nous venons de vivre. C'est toxique sur le long terme et si les administrations sont trop rapprochées, mais une faible dose sera inoffensive pour lui. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est contre ? demanda l'émissaire avec prudence.

― Vous ne toucherez pas Stiles, intervint Scott qui serrait dangereusement les mâchoires tandis que Derek se mit littéralement à gronder.

― C'est d'accord, déclara fébrilement le fils du shérif qui redressa la tête vers l'émissaire pour aller à l'encontre des désirs de ses récalcitrants compagnons, surpris et contrariés. Faites vite s'il vous plait, c'est en train de revenir, je le sens, dit-il d'une voix fébrile et désœuvrée.

 _* LDO : Ligue de Défense des Omégas_

 _** omégacystétol : molécule de mon invention. Elle permet de calmer les ardeurs sexuelles des omégas en se fixant sur des récepteurs neuraux spécifiques, afin de simuler le contentement issu du nouement._


	4. Factorem potentem Dei

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire et pour les commentaires, les ajouts en favoris. Voici la suite et beaucoup de questions posés y trouvent des réponses, enfin. Bonne lecture,**

 **DbZ0**

 _PS : RAR en bas_

* * *

 **Factorem Potentem Dei**

Un silence inconfortable s'éternisa dans le salon. Toujours en retraits, Thalia et Noah s'observaient sans rien se dire, ressentant un état similaire d'impatience refoulée. Ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait et ce que cela signifiait les plongeait dans un stress compliqué à calfeutrer. De leur côté, Scott et Derek tentaient de calmer leurs humeurs changeantes, ne comprenant que difficilement les pulsions qui les envahissaient, ces instincts inédits et agressifs avec lesquels ils n'avaient pas encore appris à composer. Assis dans le canapé, les deux alphas observaient Stiles, leurs mâchoires crispées, leurs doigts entrelacés avec une force qui faisaient blanchir leurs articulations.

Le druide paraissait être le seul apte au flegme et son attitude s'avérait autant agaçante que rassurante. Il avait délicatement reposé sur la table basse la seringue dont il s'était servi pour injecter l'omégacystéol et s'appliquait désormais à coller un pansement sur le bras de l'adolescent qui avait réclamé l'administration du produit. Le fils du shérif ferma les yeux et sembla s'apaiser dans un soupir qui eut le résultat de tendre davantage ses deux compagnons. Les jeunes dominants ne le lâchaient pas du regard. L'émissaire réserva un léger sourire à l'oméga avant de tapoter son bras pour attirer son attention.

― Tu peux retourner auprès de tes comparses, je crois qu'ils t'attendent, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Stiles parut revenir doucement à lui-même et acquiesça avant de se rediriger vers ses deux amis qui le fustigeaient de leurs iris devenus carmin. Il leur fit un léger sourire dans lequel s'épanouit l'envie de se faire pardonner. Étrangement, cela eut le don de rasséréner ses amants et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour libérer une place entre eux. Il les rejoignit rapidement et ses amis le cajolèrent dès qu'il fut collé à chacun de leurs flans. Noah profita du fait que les jeunes se détendaient pour se rapprocher d'Allan Deaton.

― Dites-nous ce qu'il en est, émissaire. Nous avons assez attendu et il est nécessaire que nous comprenions.

La voix de l'homme était autoritaire, mais des accents d'inquiétude en dérivaient l'exigence implicite pour la transformer en requête. Le druide à la peau sombre lui réserva une œillade entendue tout en continuant de ranger son matériel médical. Puis, il se racla la gorge pour commencer à parler.

― Le cas de votre fils est très particulier, dit-il, une once de mystère persistant dans ses prunelles onyx. Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est tellement rare qu'on ne peut jamais être certain et il me fallait plusieurs confirmations que j'ai obtenues.

Allan referma sa sacoche d'intervention et essuya sa bouche. Il allait devoir beaucoup parler et il marqua un silence pour rassembler ses idées de façon à en structurer les ramifications. Pendant ce temps, Thalia alla chercher une chaise dans la cuisine et devant le comportement perdu du shérif, elle lui proposa par l'intermédiaire de ses gestes de venir s'assoir. L'homme ne se fit pas davantage prier.

― Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les omégas représentent environ vingt pour cent de la population, déclara le druide comme s'il donnait un cours. Mais ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est qu'un sur dix-mille d'entre eux est ce que l'on appelle un « _Omega Rex_ », un « _Factorem Potentem Dei_ ».

À ces mots, il y eut des froncements de sourcils marquant l'incompréhension sur la plupart des visages. Seule l'incrédule Thalia semblait avoir saisi ce que venait de dire son ami de la LDO. C'est les mains sur les hanches, dans une posture faite de sévérité, qu'elle réclama silencieusement à l'homme d'étayer sa déclaration. Allan s'humecta les lèvres et regarda intensément le shérif.

― Ils sont indétectables jusqu'à ce qu'ils se révèlent et sont souvent confondus avec des lambda, reprit le druide à la peau chocolat.

Il paraissait raisonnablement excité par cette situation et une passion étrange colorait ses propos, comme s'il jouait là les premières notes de la mélodie qui allait redéfinir la musique de son destin.

― Certains pensent qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de fonction reproductrice, même durant l'âge d'émeraude où les omégas étaient encore capables de porter des enfants, reprit-il sans cacher sa réprobation sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas de cet avis, se crut-il le besoin de préciser. Très peu de _Factorem potentem dei_ sont noués, nous n'avons d'ailleurs quasiment pas d'informations disponibles là-dessus.

Après avoir lâché ces mots, Allan Deaton sembla viser un mystère perceptible pour ses seuls sens et son auditorat se replia dans une perplexité partagée. Les adultes fronçaient les sourcils et pinçaient leurs bouches tandis que les adolescents écarquillaient les yeux proportionnellement à l'engouement croissant de l'émissaire.

― Toujours est-il qu'ils finissent par développer une matrice de gestation, comme tous les autres omégas, même si cela prend du temps et s'initie seulement après la première vague de chaleur, digressa l'homme au teint d'ébène, marquant un silence qui permit à tous de souffler pour encaisser ce flot d'informations impersonnelles.

― Venez-en aux faits, monsieur Deaton, intervint Noah, visiblement agacé de constater l'enthousiasme du druide, à palabrer sur ce sujet qui semblait faire partie des zones de spéculation sur l'évolution de leur espèce.

Allan se ressaisit devant le sérieux de son interlocuteur et répondit immédiatement à son attente.

― Les Oméga Rex sont une caste à part et c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut pas les diagnostiquer efficacement. Les émissaires les ont appelés les omégas rois, les faiseurs de puissants, car tout homme qui répond à leurs chaleurs réveille son potentiel de dominant.

― Autrement dit ? demanda Noah qui ne se sentait pas rassuré par ces circonlocutions.

Le shérif plissa les yeux alors que les mots sortaient, exigeants, d'entre ses lèvres étirées de contrariété. Allan acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait conscience de ne pas être le plus clair possible, trop enjoué qu'il était, devant cette rareté que le hasard lui offrait l'opportunité d'étudier.

― N'importe quel homme qui a une relation sexuelle avec un Omega Rex en chaleur devient un alpha, quel qu'ait été son statut biologique initial, affirma l'émissaire, une intensité nouvelle dans l'éclat de ses yeux profonds. C'est pourquoi Scott et Derek ont changé, dit-il alors avant de se retourner vers les trois ados qui s'interrogeaient mutuellement du regard.

Allan marqua une pause et essuya le coin de ses lèvres épaisses. Il semblait songeur et aveugle à ces spectateurs quand il reprit la parole.

― Certains chercheurs pensent que le rôle des Omega Rex est de pérenniser l'héritage lycanthropique. J'en fais partie, précisa le druide qui paraissait vouloir rendre leurs lettres de noblesse, aux marginaux et autres réprimés de la société. Je crois même que ces individus particuliers sont la clé de la renaissance des femmes de notre espèce, ajouta-t-il avec un aplomb destiné à convaincre. Selon la théorie que j'échafaude, ils auraient mis au monde des femelles alphas qui ont ensuite engendré les autres membres de leur gent grâce à la semence d'omégas. On oublie toujours que ces derniers possèdent les deux types de gamètes nécessaires à la reproduction sexuée, conclut-il, sa voix se perdant dans l'évanescence tandis que les deux parents paraissaient dubitatifs.

― C'est n'importe quoi, grogna le père célibataire qui semblait s'échauffer de nervosité.

Le silence se fit de lui-même et chacun riva son attention sur Noah, crispé sur son siège. Stiles se sentit subitement coupable des soucis dont son géniteur hériterait, simplement parce qu'il était lui. Le druide avait beau parler, cela ne changeait rien au fait que le fils du shérif devrait faire face à une chute de statut social. Aucune des explications que donnait là l'érudit n'était en mesure de consoler les craintes d'un parent concernant l'avenir de son fils. C'était bien beau toutes ces conjectures, toutefois, ce type de la LDO se battait pour des droits qui n'étaient pas accordés, pour des conclusions réprouvées par la plupart de ses condisciples.

Le rejeton du gardien de la paix devrait quant à lui faire face aux restrictions que sa nouvelle condition lui imposait. La théorie et la pratique étaient deux mondes bien différents. Allan Deaton pouvait faire toutes les suppositions qui lui plaisaient, il ne confirmait qu'une chose, Stiles et l'ensemble de ses proches allaient devoir se battre pour son honneur et cela mettait son père dans une inquiétante posture de stress.

― Noah, écoutons ce qu'a à dire le druide, intervint Thalia, tout en passant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son comparse. Nous devons comprendre ce qui arrive à nos garçons, lui dit-elle, accompagnant son propos d'une œillade persuasive. Plus nous en saurons, plus nous aurons d'arguments, mieux nous pourrons les aider et les soutenir.

La femme redirigea son attention sur l'émissaire et l'enjoignit silencieusement de faire part de ces pensées sur la situation. Noah parut retrouver une saine distance avec ses émotions tandis que les jeunes (toujours étroitement enlacés dans le canapé) communiquaient par des touchers et des regards incertains.

― Je crois sincèrement qu'il est plutôt positif que Stiles ait été noué et j'aimerais devenir son émissaire personnel. Mes services seront entièrement gratuits pour vous trois, précisa Allan alors qu'il se retournait légèrement pour tenter de convaincre les principaux concernés d'accepter sa proposition. Ces derniers se raidirent et ce fut Stiles qui prit la parole en premier.

― Vous voulez nous étudier comme des rats de labo ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement, ses yeux brillants suggérant un état de fatigue physique avancé.

― Non, je veux simplement récolter des informations sur vos développements respectifs, vous êtes précieux pour comprendre l'évolution de notre espèce, se justifia l'homme au teint d'ébène qui se voulait sobre et suffisamment humain pour ne pas susciter une méfiance plus intense. Nous manquons cruellement d'observations, même basiques. Sachez que je ne serais présent que lorsque vous aurez besoin de soins de santé, comme un simple médecin de famille, dit-il à Stiles alors qu'un léger mouvement de Scott le contraignit à focaliser son attention sur lui.

― Si vous faites des découvertes, nous serons les premiers informés ? l'interrogea le nouvel alpha qui conservait malgré tout, cette moue sympathique et avenante.

― Cela va de soi, répondit immédiatement l'émissaire, impliqué et concentré.

― C'est d'accord, concéda Stiles qui attira sur lui les regards curieux de ses amants.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour prendre le parti de leur compagnon et Derek s'empara de la parole.

― Vous avez intérêt à vous en tenir à cette promesse. Stiles ne sera pas un cobaye.

― Non, il...

― Si nous pouvions revenir à nos moutons et parler de ce que tout ça signifie pour la vie de nos gamins, leur présent et l'orientation que cela va donner à leurs existences, intervint le shérif, une agressivité à peine maîtrisée dans le ton de sa voix.

Thalia acquiesça, tourmentée par des turpitudes similaires à celles qui dictaient le comportement de son ami.

― Pourquoi est-ce positif que Stiles ait été noué ? demanda la femme, une autorité naturelle dans sa posture. Pour nous qui sommes les responsables légaux de ces adolescents, cette histoire va représenter un monceau de démarches administratives. Nous allons devoir changer leurs statuts. J'imagine que Mélissa Mc Call et moi serons contraintes de faire émanciper nos garçons de façon anticipée. En plus de cela, nous serons certainement dans l'obligation de prévoir un mariage dont la dote devra être plus que conséquente, sachant que nous aurons à payer une amende de dédommagement envers Noah, puisque tout cela s'est fait sans les dispositifs réglementaires qui autorisent l'accouplement avec un oméga mineur.

Ces arguments juridiques figèrent les adolescents dans le canapé. Aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé tout ce qu'engageait le nouement entre alphas et omégas. Les pulsions instinctives qui les avaient guidés n'avaient que faire des lois, mais leur société était fondée sur l'accouplement salvateur qui avait permis à la transhumanité de survivre à la disparition des femelles. De son côté, Noah ferma les yeux pour expirer lentement par le nez. L'ambiance gagna en lourdeur et un nouveau silence demanda d'être brisé. Observateur et réfléchi, Allan s'en chargea.

― Tout ce que tu dis est vrai, Thalia, et cela implique que ni le gouvernement ni aucun autre mâle ne pourra revendiquer Stiles à présent, puisqu'il a été au bout du processus d'accouplement. C'est ce point qui est déterminant et le plus crucial de tous.

La conviction que l'émissaire mit dans ses propos eut l'avantage de conforter les trois garçons qui assistaient à tout ça tels des spectateurs, alors qu'ils étaient le centre même de cette discussion. C'était comme si sans savoir vraiment ce qui les avait poussés à agir, ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait.

― Comment ça, le gouvernement l'aurait revendiqué ? demanda le père de Stiles qui avait besoin de plus de précisions pour comprendre le soulagement que lui faisaient ressentir les explications de l'émissaire.

― Personne n'entend parler des Omega Rex parce que l'empire les recrute de gré ou de force dès qu'ils se révèlent, avec ou sans le consentement de la famille si celle-ci n'est pas composée d'alphas, répondit Allan, une once de compassion dans le voile de sa voix. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils deviennent et c'est un sujet tabou au sein même de notre profession, mais je soupçonne fortement qu'on s'en sert comme esclaves sexuels pour l'armée où tout autre organe étatique qui réclame la formation de dominants combatifs et puissants, ajouta-t-il, se faisant le déclic d'une stupeur générale.

Voyant le comportement mitigé de son auditorat, Allan décida de continuer.

― Les druides ont le devoir de signaler leur éveil à la préfecture et s'ils le peuvent, d'empêcher qu'ils soient noués en coupant court chimiquement à leurs chaleurs. Nous devons ensuite remettre leur destin entre les mains du BPC*. Voilà la procédure à laquelle nous serions contraints si le cas de Stiles était encore indéterminé en termes de revendication.

L'émissaire garda son regard rivé dans celui du shérif. Le père de Stiles parut réfléchir intensément et son attitude exprimait qu'il était autant concentré sur les propos qu'il venait d'entendre que sur les pensées qu'ils suscitaient à mesure qu'il en prenait connaissance.

― C'est ce qui est arrivé au fils Lahay, il y a sept ans ? demanda-t-il, un froncement de sourcil pour accompagner la sévérité de son interrogation.

― Oui, shérif, répondit le druide qui osa une rapide œillade vers Thalia, avant de fixer de nouveau le chef de la police locale. La LDO s'intéresse de près aux particularités et même si ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de son cas, en tant qu'émissaire du comté, j'ai eu accès au rapport sur sa révélation. Je soupçonne fortement qu'il était un Omega Rex. Il a eu ses premières chaleurs à seize ans, en plein cours et s'est fait violé par tous ses camarades de classe pourvus d'un pénis. Son professeur de chimie, Mr Harris, a même participé à cette tournante « improvisée ». Les autorités et les pompiers sont intervenus avec des grenades paralysantes. Malheureusement pour lui, Camden n'a pas été noué ce jour-là, ni ceux d'après.

À ces mots, Noah contempla immédiatement son fils et se rassura que les événements ne se soient pas révélés aussi catastrophiques pour lui. Scott et Derek cajolaient leur ami, soulagés d'être les seuls à avoir assistés à ses premières chaleurs. De son côté, Thalia semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre et son collègue de la LDO attendait qu'elle pose sa question.

― Comment en êtes-vous venus à penser qu'il ait été malheureux que le fils Lahay n'ait pas été noué ?

La procureure attira tous les regards sur elle et l'émissaire baissa les yeux de manière attristée.

― Il y a trois ans, l'armée a envoyé un courrier à la famille Lahay pour leur annoncer que leur fils aîné était mort en héros pour l'empire, dit-il tout en relevant la tête. Mais aucun oméga n'est habilité à aller au front. Il y a fort à parier qu'en vérité, il se soit suicidé ou qu'un alpha jaloux ait fini par le tuer, expliqua Allan qui exprimait l'ampleur de sa commisération.

― Mon dieu, mais c'est… c'est horrible, susurra Thalia, une main sur sa bouche maquillée, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

― Stiles ne subira pas cette vie d'esclave, il ne deviendra pas une pute à soldats, je mourrais plutôt que d'accepter qu'on nous le reprenne, gronda agressivement Derek entre ses dents. Je jure que je tuerais quiconque du BPC viendra ici, finit-il par grogner tout en pressant contre lui, son compagnon abêti par une peur inédite.

― Moi aussi, affirma Scott qui ne s'était jamais montré enclin à prendre le parti de la violence.

Les iris des alphas rougeoyaient de menace et les adultes les regardèrent, quelque peu abasourdis par leurs attitudes. Tout en restant blotti dans les bras de Derek, Stiles releva légèrement la tête et caressa la joue de son Scotty Boy, de la déférence dans ses yeux verdis par son tout nouveau statut. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le shérif trouva la force de contrarier la soumission naturelle qu'engendrait l'aura des jeunes dominants. Il se montra strict et distant lorsqu'il intervint pour que les ados reprennent pied dans la réalité.

― Prenez garde aux intentions que vous proférez comme des promesses, dit-il sur un ton réfrigérant. Le meurtre n'est pas un crime banal, il est sévèrement puni, surtout quand ce sont des alphas les coupables. Réfléchissez avant de parler, commanda-t-il du haut de son statut de Bêta mature et expérimenté.

Les adolescents se calmèrent et se renfrognèrent dans leur mécontentement. Tuer n'était peut-être pas la solution, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient rester passifs en attendant qu'on vienne leur reprendre leur compagnon. Si les institutions de l'empire décidaient de soumettre Stiles à l'esclavage, Derek et Scott se sentaient prêts à transformer ledit empire en un tas de cendre et si c'était peut-être excessif, cela était à la hauteur de ce qu'ils éprouvaient dans leurs tripes. Devant la fougue des tout nouveaux alphas à prendre le parti de leur oméga, Allan Deaton ne put contraindre le sourire dans sa voix.

― Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il d'une façon douce et mesurée. Vous avez effectivement marqué Stiles, c'est indéniable et les tests sanguins le confirmeront. Personne d'autre que vous ne peut plus désormais le revendiquer, assura l'émissaire, la certitude flamboyant dans son aura. Grâce à cela, votre amoureux perd tout intérêt pour le BPC. Le seul hic pourrait provenir de son changement de statut qui est un fort indice concernant sa nature peu commune, conclut-il en se tournant vers Thalia pour attendre sa confirmation.

― Il existe des cas où la falsification d'une identité est un droit de protection sur la progéniture, cela fait partie du Code civil, annonça la femme procureur. Par exemple, les omégas de la haute société sont souvent cachés sous des identités de lambda ou de gamma jusqu'à ce qu'on les apparie par le biais de mariages arrangés. Le fait est qu'il faut être un spécialiste des lois pour le savoir, mais il y a quelques dispositifs légaux qui nous permettent de justifier des clarifications de statuts.

Noah hocha positivement du chef en comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas sans recours face à cette situation. Quant aux jeunes, ils se retrouvaient simplement ignorants des implications et ils semblaient subir tous ces détails comme des éléments parasites à ce qui tenaillait concrètement leurs besoins respectifs : protéger ce qu'ils étaient devenus par la force des choses pour recréer leurs liens dans un plaisir débridé.

― Heureusement, la LDO compte dans ses rangs des juristes d'une remarquable qualité, rétorqua Allan, manière subtile de remercier Thalia pour son implication dans cette association qui gagnait de plus en plus de poids sur la scène politique.

Après avoir échangé une risette complice avec la seule femme présente, l'homme au teint d'ébène redirigea son attention sur le shérif qui semblait méditer tout cela d'un œil sceptique.

― Enfin, Stiles pourra continuer ses études, reprit le druide d'un ton docte, destiné au père qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à se détendre malgré les arguments positifs qui ressortaient de leur discussion. Ses chaleurs n'affecteront aucun autre mâle et seront biochimiquement modulées pour attirer exclusivement les dominants qui l'ont noué, continua le docteur Deaton. Dans ce contexte, et étant donné les récentes avancées éthiques, votre fils aura très certainement le droit d'aller jusqu'au diplôme de fin de lycée, développa Allan qui paraissait vraiment optimiste.

Cela ne changea en rien l'attitude défiante de Noah. Il soupira et plaqua ses paumes sur ses cuisses.

― Et concernant le fait que Stiles ait potentiellement deux compagnons, ce n'est pas absurde ? demanda-t-il austèrement, comme si ces propos étaient la suite logique de ceux du druide.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre à la question qu'on lui formulait.

― C'est plutôt rare que deux alphas se partagent un oméga, mais ce n'est pas une première, dit-il platement. Vous devez d'ailleurs savoir que le pacte d'engagement marital en prévoit l'option. Les contrôles sanguins l'attesteront, mais le fait que Scott et Derek n'essaient pas de s'entretuer et coopèrent pour avoir les faveurs de Stiles est déjà un signe plus qu'encourageant, affirma l'émissaire, optimiste. Cela va dans le sens d'une double domination consentie.

En entendant ces derniers mots, la mère de Derek se crispa.

― Pourquoi tout ce vocabulaire rabaissant pour parler des omégas ? demanda la femme qui regardait Stiles comme si elle cherchait à lui offrir son propre courage.

― Je suis désolé Thalia, mais c'est ainsi. L'avilissement physique des omégas durant leurs chaleurs leur porte malheureusement préjudice. La puissance de l'irrépressible appel de la chair qu'ils subissent contribue à laisser croire qu'ils sont naturellement dépravés. Les omégas ont beau avoir le même potentiel intellectuel et créatif que chaque être humain, quand vient le moment, ils sont vulnérables et faciles à soumettre. Nombre d'entre eux le réclament d'ailleurs. C'est un sujet complexe à démêler, il est profondément ancré dans notre culture et remonte aux origines de notre mode de vie, expliqua l'émissaire, toujours assis sur la table basse du salon des Stilinski.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc dans l'échange. Thalia Hale fit quelques pas pour marcher en rond. Elle semblait déjà réfléchir à une stratégie pour légaliser ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi chez le chef de la police locale. Ce dernier paraissait toujours aussi soucieux et son épaisse paluche recouvrait son menton comme si ce geste pouvait l'aider à se raccrocher à des pensées positives. Les trois ados quant à eux, ne cessaient de se rassurer à l'aide de tendres effleurements. C'était surtout Stiles qui calmait ses compagnons, susceptibles de sombrer inopinément dans les affres de leurs pouvoirs d'alphas.

― Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, que mon fils s'avère être un oméga ou qu'à peine révélé, il ait déjà été noué, intervint le shérif d'une voix lasse, avant de soupirer sa déconvenue dans le foulée.

Thalia se figea et Allan Deaton redirigea son attention vers Noah pour le fixer intensément alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

― À bien y réfléchir, soyez heureux pour Stiles. Il a eu ses chaleurs en présence de deux amis bienveillants, des mâles qui le respectent, sont attachés à lui et ont manifestement pris soin de sa personne. Je ne vois aucune trace de séquelles physiques ou morales chez lui et sans vouloir insister, il a même plutôt l'air… sous bonne protection. Ses camarades l'apprécient à tel point qu'ils l'ont noué et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas une chose que les alphas font à la légère. Il faut qu'ils soient épris pour que le processus puisse aboutir.

Ces arguments emportèrent immédiatement l'adhésion de Stiles qui hocha du chef et attira le regard de son père sur lui. L'homme lui réserva un sourire mélancolique tandis que les nouveaux dominants qui entouraient l'adolescent se montraient sûrs d'eux.

― Depuis le début de votre carrière, combien d'omégas ayant servi de simples exutoires aux pulsions d'alphas peu scrupuleux avez-vous déjà ramassés, abandonnés à leurs sorts, rampant sur le trottoir en pleine nuit ? demanda l'émissaire qui récolta un nouveau froncement de sourcil de la part du père de famille.

Noah expira gravement pour révéler son abdication. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de violés qu'il avait conduit dans des refuges censés les aider à surmonter ce qu'on leur avait fait. Allan Deaton avait raison, la situation de son rejeton était exceptionnellement positive. Lorsqu'on savait ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps à ceux de la caste à laquelle il appartenait désormais, on ne pouvait qu'être soulagé que Stiles n'ait pas eu à vivre ce genre d'expériences.

― Vous imaginez votre fils à leur place ? continua de l'interroger l'homme au teint chocolat, qui se faisait un devoir de mettre le pire en perspective. Maintenant, essayez d'envisager qu'il ait eu ses chaleurs en votre présence, au lycée ou dans un lieu public. Il faut savoir qu'aucun mâle normalement constitué ne résiste à l'appel hormonal d'un Omega Rex qui est en période de chaleur, aucun. Même les animaux y sont sensibles, c'est dire. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles à l'époque, pas un seul des violeurs de Camden Lahay n'a été condamné. Vis-à-vis de la société, ils ont été traités comme des victimes. Tout bien considéré, Stiles est plus que chanceux étant donné sa condition, conclut-il et chacun des participants de ce conciliabule improvisé sembla se rallier à cette vision des choses.

Le drôle de silence qui suivit les propos de l'émissaire fut rapidement fêlé par le retentissement d'une sonnerie dans l'entrée de la maison. Les jeunes se raidirent, Thalia et Allan s'observèrent, tandis que le shérif se relevait pour aller ouvrir. Mélissa Mc Call était sortie du service des urgences dans lequelle elle bossait et attendait désormais nerveusement, qu'on lui explique pourquoi elle avait dû quitter son travail précipitamment.

 _* BPC : Bureau de Préservation des Citoyens_

* * *

 _Remarque : Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'est un gamma, il faut savoir que la hiérarchie des loups n'est pas aussi simpliste que celle exprimée dans la série Teen Wolf. En fait, dans une meute, le statut d'Alpha ne revient pas à un seul individu mais à un couple de dominants. Les bêtas sont aussi un couple qui veille à faire respecter les alphas. Viennent ensuite les gammas (les rabatteurs durant les chasses). dans mon récit, ils ont un rôle d'exécutant des décisions. Enfin, dans la dynamique de meute, l'oméga est le souffre douleur du groupe, celui qui est le plus soumis des individus du clan. Il est généralement émotif et ne chasse pas. Plus il est persécuté par les gammas, plus cela signifie que la meute va mal et cela indique aux alphas les choix qu'ils doivent faire pour améliorer la stabilité du groupe. Dans certaines meutes, les alphas protègent l'oméga et lui réservent de la nourriture. Voilà._

* * *

 _**RAR **: _

_**Jeel** : Merci pour tes mots. Je suis content d'avoir pu te faire rire. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. _

_**Didinou** : Merci pour la constance de tes commentaires et ta fidélité. Bisous._

 _ **Babylon** : Je continue en effet à écrire, même si c'est laborieux pour moi en ce moment. En tout cas, je suis content que tu aimes ce récit et j'espère que ça continuera d'être le cas. Merci pour ton intérêt. Biz_

 _ **Elendil** : Oui, je ne pouvait pas tout expliquer d'un coup, et je comprends que cela puisse être frustrant. Moi aussi j'aime bien le Derek de cette histoire et j'avoue que Scott n'est pas mal dans son genre, il a de bons réflexes et sait temporiser le fils Hale. Merci d'adorer le trouple, et je souhaite vraiment développer leur relation à l'avenir. Bien à toi !  
_

 _ **Aoibheal** Fae : J'espère que ce chapitre de réponses et peut-être de nouvelles questions t'aura satisfaite. J'ai eu du mal à tout mettre en scène et je croise les doigts pour que cela ne se soit pas ressenti dans la lecture. Enfin, tes mots me réchauffent. Bisous tout doux._

 _ **Tetai** : Je te remercie pour l'engouement dont tu fait preuve pour cette histoire, ça me touche. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'exprimer ton ressenti, ça m'a fait du bien. Tendres pensées._

 _ **Kissy97** : Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par cette suite. Prend soin de toi et merci tout plein. Biz._

 _ **Wesab-chan** : Cette suite est-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes ? En tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir et je te renvoie mille mercis. :-*_

 _ **Auriane07** : Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton appréciation. En espérant que cela continuera de te plaire, bisous._


End file.
